One-shots
by CrystalWolf28
Summary: One-shots with the Paw Patrol! Oc's are welcomed!
1. Heaven x Zuma

Happy Valentines to everyone! I hope your having a lot of fun. Heaven is one of my friends Oc's so this is a gift to her. Luna is my Oc and is Heaven's owner.

Heaven rolled over falling out of the bed. The sky blue eyed Dalmatian shakes her fur out. "Heaven? Are you alright?" Heaven felt a soft hand touch her back. "I'm fine Luna I just rolled over too far." Luna nods and Heaven licks her face. "Did you have any nightmares tonight?"

Heaven shakes her head and smiles. "The nightmares have died down." Luna pauses for a moment. "Cat and Marshall called and wished you a Happy Valentine." Heaven smiles and nods. "I will give them a call later." Luna smiles and walks out to the kitchen. "So are you going to see Zuma?"

Heaven's fur darkens with blush at the mention of her mate. "I-I don't know! C-Can we just eat please!" Luna lets out a laugh and pours dog food into Heaven's bowl. Heaven ate the food and licked her lips. "I'm going to get ready. I'll be back!" Heaven nodded and looked out the window.

Heaven watched the clouds move by slowly and she slightly smiles. "Heaven why don't you call your brothers while I get ready?" "Ok!" Heaven calls her brothers and talks with them till Lina comes down. "Sorry guys I gotta go. Happy Valentines Cat and Marshall!" They wish her a happy valentines and Heaven heads to the green Jeep her owner drives.

"You all buckled up Heaven?" Heaven barks and pulls on the seat belt. The usual twenty minute drive when by fast. "Heaven we're here you can hop out." She hops out and stretches. "I'll pick you up around 6:00. Don't forget." Heaven nods and Luna closes the door. "Heaven!"

Heaven runs over and tackles down Zuma. "ZuZu!" Zuma laughs and hugs his mate tightly. "Happy Valentines Hev!" Heaven beams and pulls Zuma into a kiss. They pull away and nuzzle each other. "Heaven come on I have a surprise fow you!" Heaven tilts her head and lets Zuma up. Zuma hops into his hovercraft and pats the seat next to him. "We'we going to the beach!" Heaven nods and gets in.

Down on the beach.

Heaven was putting on a wetsuit and flippers. It was her favorite colors black and white. "Awe you weady Heaven?" Zuma was in the water she nods and walks over to the water. "Hewe the tank. It's a little heavy so I'll help you." After getting on her air tank she started tipping over. "Heaven caweful!" Zuma leads her slowly into the water and after awhile they dive down.

After Scuba diving.

"That was awesome! I never knew there were so many fish down there!" Zuma shakes out his fur getting Heaven wet again. "Oh come on Zuma!" Heaven chases after Zuma who is apologizing repeatedly. Heaven tackles him down and they roll in the sand. "Ok! Ok! I won't shake awound you again!"

Heaven smiles and Zuma wraps his paws around her nuzzling and kissing her lovingly. Heaven giggles at the affection and returns the favor. "Zuma. Heaven. You need to head back Luna is here." They both groan and Heaven rolls off of Zuma. "We're on are way Wyder."

At the LookOut.

"I love you Heaven. Happy Valentines Day." Heaven nuzzles his nose and kisses it softly. "I love you too ZuZu. Happy Valentines to you too." Heaven gets in the car and waves as they pull out of the driveway. Zuma smiles and waves back Heaven smiles and disappears out of the window.

So I'm going to make a series of one-shots if you have any pairing you want to see write them in the comments or PM me. Thank you and Happy Valentines Day!


	2. Rocky x Skye

Rocky watches a pink eyed cockapoo fly around doing flips and spinning. "Are you checking her out again Rocky?" Rocky jumped and turned around to see Chase. "Chase?!" Chase sits down and Rocky looks away embarrassed.

"She's good a flying just like Everest is good at snowboarding." Chase's fur darkens at the mention of the husky. "Speaking of Everest." Rocky points over to the husky charging and them. "Chase!"

Rocky laughs and watches Skye land. "Rocky can you fix something for me." Rocky heart races and he takes a deep breath. "S-Sure!" Rocky trots over to her and she shows Rocky the broken engine. "It sounds broken when I was flying around."

"I'll take a look at it though it will take a while." Skye smiles causing Rocky to blush. "Can you call me when it's fixed? I wanted to practice more tricks. Cause I know you like watching me fly." Skye walks away leaving Rocky behind who was a stuttering mess. Skye and Everest walked through the town. "Rocky total has a thing for you! Maybe he'll ask you out soon."

Skye blushes and nods looking at the ground. "Hey you want to get lunch! Jake said we could eat at the cabin." Skye nods and the girls start heading back. "Let me tell Ryder first and see if I can go." Everest nods and goes to Chase. "Skye! Can I talk with you later?" It was Rocky Skye's heart races and she nods.

Skye walks into the Lookout looking for Ryder. "Ryder. Can I go eat lunch with Everest at Jake's mountain please." "Sure be careful." Skye licks Ryder face and runs out to get Everest.

After lunch.

Skye was looking for Rocky who told her her wings were fixed and working. "Zuma have you seen Rocky anywhere?" Zuma nods and points to Ryder's garage. "He's waiting for you." Skye heads over to the garage and see Rocky sitting there.

"Skye come here I need to talk with you." Skye takes a seat next to him. "Yes Rocky?" Rocky takes a deep breath and smiles. "Skye… I-I'm in love with you! I always have been since we met." Skye's smile grows on her face and she pulls Rocky into a deep kiss. "I love you Rocky." Rocky hugs Skye and nuzzles her. "I love you too Skye."

Many months later.

"Rocky! Come on it's time for morning stretching!" Rocky groans and squints at the sun. "Let me sleep longer." Skye sighs and picks up a spray bottle. Rocky's eyes widen and he leaves his pup house.

"I'm awake! Lets go stretch!" Rocky races off and Skye follows him. "Rocky wait!" Rocky turns around to come face to face with Skye. "Yes sweetheart?" She smiles and nuzzles him. "I love you." Rocky chuckles and hugs Skye. "I love you too Skye." "Paw Patrol to the Lookout!" Rocky and Skye look at each other. "Ryder needs us!" The pups get in the elevator Rocky looks around. "Where's Marshall?" Marshall comes running in and crashes into the pups making everybody laugh.

The elevator starts going up and everyone gets in their pup packs. "Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder Sir!" Ryder flashes a smile at Chase then pushes a button on his pup pad.

"Captain Turbot's boat has a hole in it and is sinking. On this mission I'll need. Rocky I need you to fix the hole in the boat. Zuma I need you to take Rocky out there on your hovercraft." Rocky shudders at the thought of water. "Green means go! Even if I get wet." Zuma how's and wags his tail. "Let's dive in!" Zuma goes down and waits for Rocky. Rocky slides down the slide scratching at his ear.

They zoom off and once they get down to the ocean Zuma's life jacket pops on and Rocky looks at the water.

After the mission.

Rocky had fallen in the water and was now soaking wet. "Rocky are you ok?" Skye nuzzles her mate not caring if she was getting her fur wet. "It's ok Rocks. Lets go get you dry." Rocky nods and follows her inside. After Skye dried off Rocky he thanks her and they cuddle till dinner.

Chase walks over to them and smile. "Come on you love birds dinner is ready." Rocky smiles and nuzzles Skye waking her up. "Skye it's time for dinner." Skye yawns and kisses Rocky as they head over to the food bowls.

After dinner.

"Rocky I love you." Rocky looks at Skye and she pulls him into a kiss. "I love you even more." Skye curls up into Rocky's warmth. "Stay with me Rocky." "I'll stay for you Skye." Skye flashes a smile at Rocky. "I'm one lucky pup to have you as a mate Skye." Skye's eyes water and she smiles. "I'm lucky that I met you and fell in love."

Years later.

"Rocky? Have you seen our kids?" Rocky looks st Skye and smiles. "Eco and Cloud are watching Apollo." Skye nods and nuzzles Rocky. "Rocky? You really need to get a bath mister." Rocky giggles and kisses Skye.

"I'm so happy I fell in love with you Skye." Skye continues to nuzzle Rocky. "I'm happy too Rocky. So now will you take a bath?" Rocky grins and runs off with Skye close behind him. "Never! I shall never take a bath!"

Thanks for all the reviews! Next pairing is Marshall x Everest! Also silverwisp really? I'm going to tell you now say what you want, but your words don't bother me.


	3. Marshall x Everest

Everest was racing down to the Lookout to see Marshall. She has had a crush on the Dalmatian for awhile now. She hadn't seen him in two weeks! Everest sighs and slows down. No need to speed up Marshall can wait.

Everest looks into the forest and smells smoke. She see flames and presses her pup tag. "Ryder! There's a forest fire!" Everest lets out a worried whimper. "Don't worry Everest! No job is too big! No pup is too small!"

"Paw Patrol to the Lookout!" Everest howls and speed up again. "Ryder needs us!" Everest pulled up to the Lookout and hopped out. She races up the elevator and sits next to Skye.

"Perfect timing Eve! Ryder picked Marshall, you and me to go on the mission." Everest nods and looks at Marshall. "We can do it Everest! I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!"

Everest smiles and blushes bright red. "Ice or snow I'm ready to go! Skye smiles at the two and howls. "Lets take to the sky!"

We slide down the slide and get into our vehicles. "Eve can you show me where the fire is?" Everest nods and shows Marshall the fire. Marshall starts spraying the trees with water and Everest and Skye dump water on the trees or help refill Marshall's water tank.

"Marshall there is a child stuck in the forest and her parents are unconscious." Marshall's eyes widen and he jumps out of his fire truck. "Ruff Ruff oxygen mask!" Marshall runs into the forest ignoring the calls of Everest shouting his name.

"I'm not ever going to let someone die again! Not ever again." Marshall looked around and spotted the girl. "Ruff Ruff Oxygen mask!" He placed the two oxygen masks on the parents who had woken up.

Then Marshall removed the mask from his muzzle and places on the kids mouth. "Follow me!" The father picks up the child and Marshall leads them through. The girl started crying and told Marshall she lost her teddy bear.

Marshall runs back in forgetting his mask. 5 minutes later. Marshall coughs and picks up the teddy bear. He threw it as hard as he could hoping it reached the family. Marshall smiled and his vision faded. He saw his parents smiling at him. He pressed his pup tag and calls Everest. "I love you Everest." He said before collapsing taking one last breath with a smile.

Everest stared at the bear crying and screaming for Marshall. Ryder ran in and picked up the motionless dally. "Marshall?" Ryder touched his neck no pulse. Ryder listened for a heartbeat. Nothing. "N-No. Marshall!" Ryder held his pup close and cried like no tomorrow remembering how Marshall became a fire pup.

Flashback

A young dalmatian walked behind his parents. "Mom where are we going?" "It's a surprise Marsh we can't say." Marshall gave them puppy eyes which didn't work. After walking for 10 minutes they arrive at a tall building. His father Blaze led them upstairs. "Welcome to our new home!"

Marshall's eyes widen and he howls with glee. "Yes! Yes! This means a new school!" Flame smiles at her son and nods. "Yep! Speaking of which guess who will be at your school." Marshall pauses and thinks then his eyes lit up. "Chase?!" Flame and Blaze nod and Marshall runs around howling with excitement.

"Marshall it's time for dinner!" Marshall eats his food once he finishes he get ready for bed. Marshall slept soundly that night. The next day at school. "Chase!" He hugs his best friend and smiles wagging his tail. "Heya Marshall! Hello Blaze sir."

"Hello Chase how is your father?" Chase gave Marshall a look and Marshall gives him a smile. "He's fine sir. He does want to meet with you. Do you think we could come over this weekend..sir?" Blaze laughs and smiles at Chase. "Chase your father is rubbing off on you. No need to call me sir!" Chase nods and Marshall looked at his father with puppy . "Yes. You can come over this week."

They cheer and the school bell rings Chase drags Marshall into the school building. "Bye you two don't get into trouble!" Blaze smiles and heads back home. Two weeks smell smoke and he leaps out of bed. "Mom! Dad!" Marhsall touched the doorknob it was hot.

Marshall winces and backs away he covered the bottom over the door. "Mom! Marshall ran to the window then grabs a flashlight signaling the firefighters. "Pup jump! Hurry the building is going to collapse!" Marshall looked out the window and whined. Why did we have to live on the top floor!

Marshall grabs his teddy bear and jumps watching the building collapse. Marshall was caught and rush to the hospital. When Marshall woke up a fireman came in. "Kid? I'm sorry but your parents didn't make it." Marshall growls and launches himself at the fireman.

The fireman hugs him and Marshall cries while the fireman comfort him. A ten year old boy walks inside and smiles at Marshall. "Hello I'm Ryder. I'm sorry about your parents. But, I have a question for you. Would you like to become a fire pup on my team?" Marshall's eyes widen and he nods licking Ryder's face.

"Chase? Would you like to meet are new member?" Chase looked at Marshall and smiled. "Hey Marshall! It seems like we can't be separated." Marshall laughs and hugs Chase. Ryder smiles at them and we smile back.

Marshall left that hospital promising himself that no one would ever die again. Not if he could stop it.

Flashback ends.

Everest smiles at the grave. "I love you Marshall." She put his teddy bear down on the grave. She felt a strong breeze and wipes the tears away. She closed her eyes and thought of Marshall.

"Everest! Come on!" A Dalmatian runs by laughing. "Come back here!" A husky tackles him down and they tumble down the hill. They stop and burst out laughing.

Everest opens her eyes and lets out a low howl. All the other pups walk over and howl with her. Soon the whole town was howling with the pups.

Marshall smiled at everyone and walks away spreading his wings and flying away.


	4. Whisper x Cooper

Whisper yawned and Cooper looked over at her. "Ready for bed?" Cooper asks the mixed breed and she shakes her head. "It's movie night I'll feel bad if I don't watch anything with you," Whisper told him yawning once again. "Whisp I'll be fine. You need sleep you're exhausted I can tell." Cooper said softly and Whisper sighs nodding, "If you need me I'll be in here watching movies or in my pup house. Sleep well." Cooper said planting a kiss on her lips. Whisper does the same and heads to her pup house.

Whisper curls up watching the stars till she falls asleep. 4 hours later. Whisper shot up an tears trail down her fur. She couldn't breathe and her mind was repeating the nightmare. Whisper opened her mouth like she was going to talk. She pushed herself up and walked into the Lookout.

"Cooper?" He turns to look at her and she starts whimpering. "Whisper what's wrong?" Cooper asks worriedly about her. "I almost drowned...couldn't come up. You saved me. But then you just disappeared. I was all alone. Then I heard whispering soon the whispers turned to screams! I couldn't move…Then. Then...they came. My old owners.". "The abusive ones?" Whisper nodded and shudders Cooper let out a protective growl. "Th-They…" Whisper started shaking and crying Cooper winced and slides off the beanbag and walked to her. He wrapped her in a tight hug and she held onto him softly crying. "You don't have to say what they did. I'm going to protect you will everything." Cooper told her nuzzling her under her chin. Whisper nods and leans into the comfort of Cooper's nuzzles.

Cooper smiled and took a deep breath.

I'll keep you safe

Try hard to concentrate

Hold out your hand

Can you feel the weight of it

The whole world at your fingertips

Don't be, don't be afraid

Our mistakes they were bound to be made

But I promise you I'll keep you safe

You'll be an architect so pull up your sleeves

And build a new silhouette

In the skylines up ahead

Don't be, don't be afraid

Our mistakes they were bound to be made

But I promise you I'll keep you safe

I'll keep you safe

Darkness will be rewritten

Into a work of fiction, you'll see

As you pull on every ribbon

You'll find every secret it keeps

The sound of the branches breaking under your feet

The smell of the falling and burning leaves

The bitterness of winter

Or the sweetness of spring

You are an artist

And your heart is your masterpiece

And I'll keep it safe

Dismiss the invisible

By giving it shape

Like a clockmaker fixes time

By keeping the gears in line

Don't be, don't be afraid

God knows that mistakes will be made

But I promise you I'll keep you safe

As you build up your collection

Of pearls that you pulled from the deep

A landscape more beautiful than anything that I've ever seen

The sound of the branches breaking under your feet

The smell of the falling and burning leaves

The bitterness of winter

Or the sweetness of spring

You are an artist

And your heart is your masterpiece

And I'll keep it safe

Cooper sighed and felt Whisper's steady breathing her eyes were closed. He laid her down on a blue bean bag and curled up next to her. "I will always keep you safe," Cooper said and kissed the top of her head. "No matter what happens." Cooper softly told her Whisper curled into Cooper feeling safe and happy in his warmth. "Night." He said to her and nuzzled her Whisper opened her eyes and licked his cheek before falling back asleep. Next day Cooper was out picking up wrappers from bubblegum. "Only if Ryder told me this was happening" he sighed. "Morning Cooper," Whisper said walking to him. "What are you up to?" She asks him

"Picking up wrappers" he sighed and Whisper tilted her head. What's wrong?" She asks him softly. "Nothing." He told her and continued his job. "Are you sure?" She asks watching him."Yes" He said and Whisper nodded and sighs. "Ok," Whisper said and sat down. "Do you want any help?" She asks him and Cooper nodded."Yes." Whisper nodded and helped Cooper. Soon they see Chase blowing a bubble. Chase sees them and pops it. Cooper smacked him and looked at the gum. "Electric gum?" said Cooper "Seriously?" He said to Chase raising an eyebrow. "Sorry" said Chase sheepishly. "That's cool," Whisper told Chase and Chase smiled. "Thanks" said Chase Copper looked at Whisper. "Whisper...your not realizing the damage it can do" said Cooper. "Huh?" WHisper said tilting her head.

"It shocks you," said Cooper "It can't be that bad." She said to him "You try" said Cooper daring her. "OH He's doing a dare," said Chase wagging his tail. "You ready to eat your words?" said Cooper handing her a piece of gum. "Sure?" Whisper said and took the gum. "Chase Blew an 18-inch bubble," said Cooper and Chase nodded. "Are you sure your ready? You can back out if you're scared." Cooper told her and Whisper rolls her eyes playfully. "I'm fine Cooper. I'll do it." She said smiling at him."Ok..." said Cooper and Whisper tilt her head again. "Why do you seemed so worried about this." She asks Cooper and Cooper looks her in the eyes. "You will get shocked," said Cooper"It's true! 18 inches will do it" said Chase.

"Will it make you happy if I didn't do it?" She asks her mate. "You give up?" said Cooper and Whisper nods."You just seemed worried. I'll do it another day." She told him. "Ok," Cooper said to her. "Cooper, can I talk to you alone?" Whisper asks him thinking about last night. "Yes," Cooper told her and WHisper sighed. "I'm sorry about last night." She told Cooper her voice quivered a little. "Cry on me if you want," said Cooper and Whisper nodded and buried her face in his chest. "Cooper?" She said feeling her eyes water. "Yes?" He asks her softly.

"I'm so scared to face my nightmares. What if something goes wrong?" Whisper asked him and started crying. "The gang with keeping them at bay," he said. "O-Ok..." Whisper said and rubbed her eyes. "I'm so happy I met you, Cooper." Whisper told him "Thank you." She said smiling tearfully. "Your welcome," said Cooper smiling at her. "Let's go do that bubble gum thing I think I can handle it." She said happily and grinned at Cooper. "It'll be a popping shock" laughed Cooper."Or shocking pop. Which do you like better?" "Shocking pop!" Whisper laughed and they walked away towards the gum laughing.


End file.
